


Let Me Live, Love, and Say It Well In Good Sentences

by rednight16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16
Summary: Having a crush on someone sometimes inspires people to go to great lengths, and Keith never does things by halves.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. 1 - Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> "Let me live, love, and say it well in good sentences." - Sylvia Plath

If there was one thing Shiro had learned to appreciate over the last year, it was quiet. Not dead silence, the kind that rang in your ears until it felt deafening no matter how much you tried to block it out. Shiro's preferred quiet included the occasional turn of a page, the quiet taps of fingers on a keyboard, and every so often the gentle lull of soft conversation. This was what drew him in when he saw the "now hiring" sign posted on the door of Arus Library, and what had made a year seem like a moment flitting by.

Carefully pushing the cart in front of him, he gave one of the students passing by a grateful look when they switched to the other side of the aisle to let him through. He'd learned how to do many everyday tasks with just one arm, but navigating the cart around objects could still be a rather frustrating process at times. He could proudly say that he'd only bumped into a few shelves over the last few months, compared to the beginning where it seemed like an everyday occurrence. Shifting his grip on the handle, he nudged the cart down the next aisle and smiled at the sight before him. "Hey, Keith. How's your paper coming along?"

A head snapped up from where it was buried in a rather thick book, Keith giving him a sheepish look at being caught standing aimlessly in the middle of the aisle. _Cute_. "Hey, Shiro. It's...going, at least. I managed a few more pages yesterday."

"Hey, any progress helps right? You'll be done in no time."

"Yeah, I hope so. I can't wait for it to be done so I never have to think about it again." Keith groaned, shoving what looked like a scrap piece of paper into the book in his hands before snapping it shut. "Remind me why professors want us to use print sources again?"

Shiro laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure you're going to have to think about it again with your degree. As for the sources, they obviously just to watch you suffer."

The quip earned Shiro a small smile, which made something in his chest loosen and relax. A stressed Keith spelled tension, which also meant that Shiro would be hearing about all the fights he'd had with Lance from Pidge later. He really wasn't sure why they'd chosen to room together when they were so prone to butting heads, but he had been told that when they do get along they were a force to be reckoned with. He couldn't really say he was envious of Pidge regardless. He also couldn’t complain, since getting away from his roommate was part of the reason Keith spent as much time here as he did, which allowed Shiro to continue to fail at flirting with him.

Keith grumbled softly, shaking his head. "The worst part is having to look through to make sure the book is actually useful, y'know? At least online you can search for keywords so you don't have to read the whole thing, and it's usually not buried in a single chapter."

Shiro nodded understandingly, pushing the cart a bit closer before grabbing the book he had to return. "Yeah, I get it. But hey, it’s not much longer.”

Keith smiled, tucking the book under his arm. “True. I think this one is the last one I need.” He hesitated a moment, picking at a rip in the spine as Shiro reached for another book. “Uhm, by the way. Are you free Saturday night?”

Shiro turned back towards him, curious but also hopeful. He’d hung out with their group a few times in the past when his schedule allowed, though he’d never actually gotten the chance to spend time with just Keith. He’d considered asking multiple times before, especially since Keith seemed open to the idea, but neither of them had actually taken the step beyond exchanging numbers to text. Was that changing now? “Yeah, I get out of work at 4.”

“Oh, great. We were gonna invite Hunk over to hang out and play games with everyone, probably order food. Do you wanna come?” There was something a bit intense in Keith’s eyes that made Shiro pause for a second, surprised. This seemed pretty important to him...but he was probably reading too far into it. It couldn’t mean that much, could it?

“Sure, that sounds fun. Do you want me to bring anything?”

“If you wanna bring snacks and stuff that’d be cool, but we’ve got everything else covered.” Keith smiled, brighter than he had before which tugged Shiro’s lips up unconsciously. Keith’s entire face lit up when he genuinely smiled, and it made Shiro’s stomach do little flips.

“Okay, sounds great.”

“Come over around 7, we should be set up by then.” Tucking the book under his arm, Keith shouldered his bag. “I’ll see you Saturday then?”

Shiro nodded. “Definitely, unless your professors drive you back in here first.”

Keith snorted as he ducked past. “Don’t jinx it for me.”

Shiro laughed softly as he left, his eyes lingering on the spot where Keith vanished before he sighed and turned back to his cart. They’d known each other for a good while now, almost the full year that Shiro had been working here. Hell, Keith sent him rants about his professors or pictures of dogs he saw on the street at least once a week. Yet every time he tried to be more overt about his affections, Shiro felt like he was falling flat. He was pretty sure that Keith’s roommates had even noticed by now, though they were kind enough not to mention it. There was also the worry that Keith only viewed him as a friend, which was another reason for his hesitation. Shiro would rather have him around as a friend than drive him off after a failed attempt at asking him out. Keith’s presence had made his bad days easier, not asking questions but instead providing support as well as distraction whenever his thoughts took a wrong turn. He’d really needed someone like that, and it seemed like he’d met Keith at just the right time.

A chair scraping against the ground nearby startled him, and Shiro realized that he’d gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that he’d just been standing in the aisle this entire time. Smiling wryly, he shook his head as he started pushing the cart again. He’d have more time to think about Keith after his shift ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a secret santa fic for marymsjay-art-and-stuff on Tumblr! Your ideas were adorable and I loved working with it, so I hope you enjoy this fic!


	2. 2 - Keith

The door shut behind him with a click as Keith sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He toes off his shoes near the entryway before continuing further into the apartment, greeted by the sight of Lance sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh hey, you're back early. Give up on your paper and resign yourself to your fate like the rest of us?"

"Funny." Keith plopped the books in his hands on the coffee table. "Unlike you I actually try to find the books I need."

"Oh c'mon, we both know you go there half the time just to spy on Shiro from afar."

Keith spluttered a bit. "I don't _spy_ on him! If we run into each other we talk!"

"You make it a point to run into him then. We all know you have a wicked crush on the guy." Lance smirked, looking at him upside down from where his head hung off the couch. "But you're also awful at flirting, so I'm not surprised he has no idea."

Keith frowned. "I know how to flirt if I want to. It's better than your method, which gets you rejected most of the time anyway."

"Not all the time! Just...a portion of it."

"A big portion." He gave Lance a look, letting his backpack slide off his shoulder as he sat in the chair placed nearby. "Besides, I don't know if he'd like it if I came on that strong."

"You gotta try _something_ else though!" Lance's brow furrowed as Keith snorted.

"Don't think too hard, you'll break something."

"Hey!"

Keith laughed softly as Lance tried to grab at his leg, failing miserably. "You're gonna fall."

Lance huffed, catching himself before he slipped off the couch. "Jerk. Anyway, you gotta do something that'll catch his attention. What does he like?"

"Uhm…" What did Shiro like that he could even use? "Dogs, coffee...books."

"He actually likes books?"

"Not all of us are you."

Lance frowned, but didn't retort this time. "So do something at the library! You're both there all the time anyway."

"...Like what."

"I dunno, something that only he'd notice. You can't do anything crazy or they'll kick you out though, something about 'causing a distraction for others'."

"I'm surprised you aren't banned for life at this point." Keith sighed, shaking his head. What could he even possibly-

An idea popped into his head, making his train of thought stop short. Would it work? Maybe, if he was really careful about it. Was he really considering doing this? It could end up being horribly embarrassing, especially if it didn’t really go as planned. But Shiro did seem to be more uh, _romantically_ inclined, and people did stuff like this in movies all the time right?

Grabbing his books and his backpack, Keith stood up. "Thanks Lance."

"You're welcome? Wait, where are you going?"

"Gotta plan." Before Lance could answer Keith had whisked off to his room, the door slamming shut behind him.


	3. 3 - Shiro

It was almost a full week before Shiro would see Keith again, and he couldn’t say he was terribly happy about it.

He understood, since Keith had been wrapping up his paper the last time they’d gotten to talk after the day he’d been here collecting books. He knew that also meant actually sitting down to write the paper, as time consuming and tedious as the process could be. But, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed every time he walked by the astrophysics aisle and it was completely empty. 

After peeking around the edge of the shelf for what felt like the millionth time, Shiro’s shoulders slumped and he went to push the cart along before he paused. Glancing back up the aisle, he noticed a book protruding rather far from the shelf. Frowning, he left the cart after tucking it against the end of the next shelf and walked up the narrow aisle, pausing once again once he reached the book in question. It looked like someone had deliberately left it sticking out, which raised his annoyance just a bit, but what really caught his attention was the piece of paper just barely visible through the top of the pages. Curious, Shiro carefully removed the book, propping it up between his knee and the shelf in order to open it enough to tug the note free. Sometimes, though not terribly often, students left their notes inside the books that they were using. If they didn’t know whose it was, it usually got thrown away within a day or so. But this didn’t feel like one of those times.

Using his thumb to lift the edge of what was apparently a folded piece of paper, Shiro’s eyes widened as they scanned over the note.

 _Your smile turns my bad days into good days_.

What?

Glancing around, Shiro read the note again, feeling his cheeks pink. This...this couldn’t be for him, could it? It had to be some kind of mistake, or a dumb joke by one of his colleagues. There was no way for him to tell who it was either, as the note was typed instead of handwritten. Whoever it was, they didn’t want to be found out.

Biting his lip, he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he pocketed the note before replacing the book, making sure it slid all the way in before heading back to his cart. It was a sweet sentiment, and at the end of his shift Shiro found himself bringing the note home with him without breathing a word of it to anyone. Hopefully the next note would find its way to the correct person. What Shiro didn’t expect was to find another note two days later.

He was running on less sleep than usual, having spent a good portion of the night before with Keith and Lance at their apartment. They’d invited him over for what was referred to as “Fuck Midterms Night”, and they’d ordered far too much pizza before watching tv and playing games for hours. At some point just after midnight Lance had checked out, citing a morning final he’d taken that day. He mumbled something about needing sleep or he’d get bags under his eyes, causing Keith to roll his eyes. The good natured ribbing had lasted until the door shut with a click, leaving Shiro and Keith alone in the living room.

The noise level dropped considerably once Lance left, and Shiro had been able to feel the small distance between them on the couch. But after a moment of both of them seemingly frozen in place, Keith had cleared his throat before curling up facing Shiro, offering a small smile before handing him the remote. They’d watched a few episodes of some cooking show that was on TV before Shiro felt his eyes starting to droop, and his memory got fuzzy from there. He was pretty sure he remembered someone throwing a blanket over him, and a whispered voice that was too quiet for him to hear in his mostly asleep state. By the time he woke up the next morning Keith was already gone, though there was breakfast on the counter with a small note next to the plate with his name scribbled on it.

The warm, fuzzy feelings that had settled in his stomach from the gesture had carried over into his shift, and he’d completely forgotten about the first note until he happened upon another book in the same position a few aisles over. Rolling his cart up the aisle this time, Shiro gently pulled the book from the shelf before opening it, the bulk of the paper causing enough of a gap for Shiro to find the right page immediately. After a bit of fiddling, he managed to pull the note open.

 _Your eyes shine as bright as any star in the sky_.

Shiro tried to hide the new flush on his cheeks as he quickly stuffed the book back onto the shelf, sliding the new note into his pocket. The lines were so cheesy, but he couldn’t stop the pounding of his heart every time he looked at them. Now that he’d found a second one, did that mean it wasn’t a fluke the first time?

Grabbing his cart, Shiro pushed it back out into the aisles and looked around. The section appeared empty, with no footsteps or turning pages to be heard. He even walked by a few of the aisles just to be sure, but no one miraculously appeared. Rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully, Shiro felt the note shift in his pocket and smiled lightly. Wouldn’t it be nice if the person doing it was the one person he wanted to catch the attention of?

* * *

Two weeks later found Shiro with four new notes, which he currently had laid out on his coffee table next to the two original ones.

_You look cute when you’re thinking hard._

_I like how passionate you are about the things you love. ___

____

____

_You never have a bad outfit because you look good in everything._

_I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel._

Looking over all of the notes, Shiro could tell a few things. One, this person likely knew him. Two, if they know him there’s a good chance he talks to them regularly. Three, he really, really wished it was Keith.

Something had changed this month, and Shiro couldn’t tell where it was going. After that night in their apartment, Keith had started to ask him to hang out alone. They’d gone to get coffee, went to the movies together, and Shiro had finally invited Keith to his place a few days ago. Nothing had happened per se, certainly nothing Shiro really ached for, but there was a heat that just intensified each time they saw each other. It was getting hard to hold back, wanting to shower Keith in the compliments and praise that threatened to clog his throat during their time together. The few times Shiro did let something slip, it was greeted with a soft embarrassed smile that threatened to turn his legs to jelly. He’d never had it this bad for someone before, and now with these mysterious notes, the part of him that fantasized about a relationship had enough fuel to run wild. If only they were handwritten so he could do some comparisons.

Gathering the papers into a small pile, he carefully folded them before standing. Heading into the bedroom, he tucked the papers into his nightstand, both to keep them safe and to have them close. Sitting down with a huff on his mattress, Shiro rubbed the back of his neck again. At this point only time would give him some kind of answer.

The next day saw a repeat of the day before, at least in the morning. Nothing terribly interesting was happening, so Shiro decided to switch up his usual route. He'd go up to the astronomy section first, though he tried to tell himself it was just to mix things up as opposed to being too eager to find another note.

Loading up his cart, Shiro set off, humming softly to himself. What kind of note would it be next? Perhaps an actual confession, since that's what the person seemed to be working up towards. A request to meet? Maybe he needed to stop watching so many romance movies…

Shiro was so lost in his thoughts that when he turned into the aisle, it took a few moments for him to realize he wasn't alone. Looking up, he locked eyes with a rapidly paling Keith who had a book open in one hand, and a note in between two frozen fingers. Shiro felt his own cheeks start to color in response, but his lips started to pull up into a smile. "Keith…?"

Evidently Keith was not as happy about his discovery as he was, since as soon as he found his ability to move he dropped both the book and the note and darted out of the aisle. Shiro started to step forward, hand outstretched. "Keith, wait-!"

The sound of rapidly fading footsteps was his only response, and his joy responded in kind. Frowning at the spot Keith had been standing in only a few moments before, he turned to the fallen book and paper now at his feet. Crouching down he scooped up both, placing the book back on the shelf before carefully unfolding the note.

_You deserve the world. I wish I could be that for you._

Shiro's heart ached a bit, and he very carefully refolded the note before sliding it into his pocket. How could Keith not realize how amazing he was? He was talking as if wasn't worthy of him, which was ridiculous. If anything, Shiro wasn't worthy of _Keith._

Glancing at his watch, he made a face at the time. He was still here for a while, but it was enough time for him to think about what he really wanted to say. They definitely needed to talk, and Shiro wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away.


	4. 4 - Keith

Keith shoved his head into his pillow as he flopped on the bed, letting out a loud groan. Of all the times for Shiro to change his route, after Keith tried so hard to learn it so he could keep up with his plan...well, the secret was out now whether he wanted it or not. He just wasn’t sure he was ready for it to be out.

Lifting his head, he glanced over at his tiny desk. His notebook was still there, open to a new page waiting for him. He’d spent a lot of his free time in between homework and classes coming up with new ideas, and the pile of crumpled up papers in his garbage can showed how many he’d decided against. He had to admit, he actually enjoyed it. He was awful at expressing his emotions most of the time, but being able to write it down and have Shiro find it without having to give it to him in person made it so much easier to say what’d been stuck in his chest for months now. 

Rolling onto his back, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he felt his stomach clench when he saw Shiro’s name come up on the screen.

**Can we talk?**

His thumb hovered over the keyboard, hesitant. He wanted to believe that things would end up alright in the end. But there were so many ways it could go wrong too. Chewing on his lower lip for a moment, he swiped the message away before putting his phone on silent. Sticking it on the dresser, he pulled his blanket up over his head. He just needed to not think about it for a while.

Of course, it took less than a day for Lance to find out and accost him during breakfast.

“What do you mean you ran away?!”

Keith frowned, shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “I didn’t say I ran away.”

“You ran, dude.” Lance stood over him, arms crossed like an overbearing mother. “You obviously didn’t give him a chance to say anything either, because he looked like a kicked puppy when he asked how you were.”

“It wasn’t exactly supposed to go like this, you know. I had a plan.” 

“Plans change! You did this all to get his attention and then when you finally got it you left!”

“That’s not the point.” Keith dropped his spoon into his empty bowl, standing to push past Lance to the sink. “There was a way this was supposed to go so I could check if he actually liked me back before I told him who the notes were from.”

“You can’t seriously believe he doesn’t like you back.” Lance looked incredulous, leaning against the table.

“Just because he’s nice to me doesn’t mean he has any feelings for me Lance. He’s nice to everyone, and he’s just a good person. For all I know he just wants to be good friends.” Keith didn’t turn to look at him, eyes on his bowl as he scrubbed it clean with more ferocity than usual.

Lance groaned, walking up next to him. “Just talk to him, would you? He said he tried texting you but I’m guessing you didn’t text him back, did you.”

Keith’s hands went tense, jaw clenching. “Would you let me do this on my own? This only concerns me and Shiro, I don’t know why you’re getting in the middle of it.” 

“Seriously Keith?! We both know you’re gonna be a miserable jerk now because you’re not talking to him and freaking out about what he might think. You’re already doing it!”

“Just _drop it_ , Lance.”

Throwing his hands up, Lance shook his head as he walked away. “Fine, your funeral. I still think you’re being stupid and you should just text him back.”

The door shut behind him as Keith sighed, shoulders slumping as he rubbed his face. Glancing at his phone sitting on the table, he took a half step towards it before shaking his head and turning back to the sink.

* * *

Days passed, and the inquiring messages still came once a day.

**I promise I’m not upset.**

**Can I come see you?**

**Please, I just wanna talk, that’s all.**

Keith ignored every single one, and hadn’t been to the library in almost a week. He’d snuck in once briefly to return his books, going at a time he knew was the least likely for Shiro to be working to avoid any kind of confrontation. He knew he was being childish about this, but every time he picked up his phone to finally answer a pit settled deep into his stomach, and thoughts of Shiro rejecting him completely made him drop the phone just as quickly. So far this strategy had worked, and he just muted Shiro’s chat to avoid having to hear the incoming message.

Grabbing his bag, Keith hefted it onto his shoulder as he headed towards the door. He wanted to go do homework somewhere else today, since being in the apartment more often was starting to feel claustrophobic. Opening the door, he was so busy running through potential study areas in his head that he almost missed the person standing in the doorway.

Shiro looked just as surprised, hand still lifted to knock. “Hey, I...wasn’t sure if you were home.”

Keith felt his throat go dry, any ability to speak lost on him as he stood there still holding the door. “Uh…”

“Listen, I...I really just want to talk to you. Please. I know you’ve been avoiding me, probably because you don’t want to have this conversation, but just hear me out? If you don’t want to talk after that it’s fine.”

Shiro’s eyes were wide and pleading, and Keith felt his willpower slowly crumbling the more he stared. He’d always been helpless to anything Shiro asked. Finally nodding once, he slowly shuffled to the side to let him in.

Shiro’s expression shifted to relief, and he even offered Keith a small smile. “Thank you.” Heading into the living room, he sat on the couch as Keith slid his backpack off his shoulder. Letting it come to rest with a low thump next to the coffee table, Keith perched himself gingerly on the other end of the couch. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest, and he tried to hide his nerves by tucking his hands against his legs.

Shiro seemed to pick up on it regardless, tone soft as he spoke. “I’m not mad or upset or anything, really. There’s nothing to be mad or upset _about_. I don’t know if that’s what you were thinking, but I wanted to make sure you knew.” He waited until Keith gave him a small nod before continuing. “Anyway, uhm…” His cheeks started to flush, which took Keith by surprise. Why was Shiro blushing? “...I’m flattered. No one- I’ve never been told any of that by anyone who’s been interested in me before, and certainly not recently. And looking back on it, it really is just so uniquely you.” He smiled, while Keith’s brow furrowed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It just feels like how you talk to me. I mean you’ve complimented me before, not like that, but there’s been some. You seem to see good things in me that I don’t even know are there.”

“You _are_ good.” Keith blurted out before he could stop himself, hands curling against his pants. “You’re kind, and generous, and you’re always smiling even if I know you’re not having a good day because you don’t want to bring other people down, and you go out of your way to help everyone you can just because it’s a _good_ thing to do.” He stared at Shiro, who looked surprised. “You have no idea how amazing and unique you are, because I can’t think of anyone else like you.”

Shiro’s cheeks flushed deeper at the sudden praise, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Thank you, Keith.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper that looked very similar to the notes Keith had written. “This one’s for you this time.”

When he held it out Keith hesitated for a moment before taking it, turning it over in his hands. The doubts were starting to get louder again, and despite what he just said he was terrified that this was Shiro’s way of asking to never talk to him again. But when he looked up, warm, kind eyes were watching him with no hidden intent or malice. Biting his lip, Keith took a slow breath before slowly unfolding the note.

_You already are part of my world.  
Will you go out with me?_

His head snapped up, eyes wide as he searched Shiro’s face for any sign that this was a joke. He found none, only a surprisingly nervous Shiro fidgeting a bit on the couch. The sudden attention must have broken down Shiro’s resolve, since he opened his mouth to speak. “If you want me to go, I’ll-”

He was cut off by Keith lunging across the space between them, the note fluttering to the ground after being tossed aside. He slid his arms around Shiro’s neck, holding onto him as tightly as he could. “Don’t you dare leave now.”

There was a brief pause before a strong arm slid around his waist, pulling him closer into encompassing warmth. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Curling closer, Keith burrowed his head into Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I ignored you for a week.”

He felt more than heard Shiro laughing, the hand on his back rubbing small circles through his shirt. “I gotta be honest, if I was in your position I might’ve done the same thing. That definitely wasn’t planned on your part, was it.”

He shook his head, fingers curling in Shiro’s collar. “Not really, no. Had a whole plan and you messed it up by doing a different route.”

“I got a little excited about finding another note so I switched things up.” He glanced down at Keith, smiling softly. “Hey, it wasn’t the smoothest path but we figured it out, right?”

Keith turned his head enough to peek up at him with one eye, lips starting to curl up at the corners. “Yeah, I guess so.” He sat up, straddling Shiro who was watching him with a curious expression as Keith laid both hands on his shoulders. “Uhm...can I kiss you?”

Shiro’s eyes softened as the hand on Keith’s back started to guide him closer again. “Yeah, you can kiss me as many times as you want.”

A hand slid up to touch Shiro’s cheek, thumb gently grazing over the edge of the scar across his nose as Keith slowly leaned in. When their lips brushed he felt Shiro inhale, fingers tightening their grip on his back before he pressed closer. His own shoulders started to lose their tension as one hand moved from Shiro’s shoulder to slide through his hair, feeling the closely cropped strands between his fingers.

Pulling away, Keith stayed close enough to lean his forehead against Shiro’s. The closeness was intoxicating, and he hadn’t had nearly enough of it yet. “Your hair is soft.”

Shiro chuckled, his hand skimming its way up Keith’s back to gently brush through the soft strands falling over Keith’s shoulder. “So is yours.”

Keith smiled, a bit of mischievousness seeping through. “I steal Lance’s shampoo sometimes.”

“Ooh, don’t let him hear you say that.” Gentle fingers brushed over Keith’s cheek as Shiro leaned in to kiss him softly again before leaning up to press his lips to Keith’s temple. “God, you’re beautiful. I’m so happy I can finally tell you that.”

Keith just slid his arms back around Shiro’s neck, his hand still brushing through Shiro’s hair slowly. “Can’t believe you actually like me back.”

“There’s no reason for me not to.” Shiro easily shifted his grip to hold Keith close, but nudged him gently a moment later. “You never did respond though.”

“Hm?”

“My note.”

Keith glanced down at the paper now lying on the floor, Shiro’s neat handwriting still visible even from a distance. “D’you want coffee?”

“Don’t you have coffee here?” Shiro didn’t resist as Keith slid off his lap, standing and offering him a hand.

Pulling Shiro up, Keith grinned. “That’s not good coffee though. There’s the cafe about a block away. My treat.” He tugged Shiro towards the door, never letting go of his hand. “If you’re not busy we can come back here and hang out.”

The smile Shiro gave him in return held so much affection Keith felt like his heart was going to burst just looking at him. “I’m all yours.”

Keith smiled softly, letting the door slid shut softly behind them. “I guess that makes me all yours too.”


End file.
